Edge of Night
by Amaz.333
Summary: Due to a recent review, I will be editing Fellowship of The Ring, again. They've pointed out a few things that I can thankfully change easily, BUT it will take some time. While I will be working on Two Towers simultaneously, it will take much longer to come out, and please look out for the Fellowship to be reuploaded in the near future. For now, enjoy the current changes.
1. Alleluia

**Alleluia**

Wearily, I sat up in the soft bed. Scanning my surroundings, I saw that I was alone in the night. I looked down at what I was wearing- a silk nightdress, my chest and arms bandaged. The memories flashed through my mind, and I quickly remembered what had occurred. But, I did not know long ago.

Gingerly, I stood, wobbly for awhile until I regained my center of balance. I walked over to a balcony, where I could look around at the beautiful city, covered in night, and highlighted with lights that resembled stars.

Hours had passed while I stood there, taking in the wonderful sight before me, I did not keep track, but, the sun rose, the lights extinguished, elves wondered around the city, going about their business when the door to the room opened.

"_It is unwise for you to be out of bed, young one._" came a soothing voice. I turned around, and my grey eyes met a beautiful blue. The elf-maiden smiled kindly at me, beckoning me to come to her.

"_How long have I been asleep?_" I asked, approaching her cautiously, "_Where am I?_"

"_Such as a child is, to be so curious._" she laughed softly, "_You have been asleep for three days, in the city of Lothlorien._" she informed, meeting me the rest of the way. "_I am Galadriel, queen of Lothlorien._" Galadriel placed her arm gently around my shoulders, and led me out of the room. "_You must be hungry. How long has been since you last ate?_" she asked.

"_I cannot remember my last meal, my Lady._" I whispered, staring at the floor in front of me. "_I do not even remember my name._"

"_A name shall come to you in due time, for now, let us focus on feeding you, child._" I looked up at her, her smile still gracing her face. Galadriel led me to a dinning hall, a long elegant table with a plate of food already set down for me. "_Now, my young one, eat._" she prompted, as I sat before the food.

Galadriel sat across from me, watching me carefully. "_Do you remember what happened to you?_" she asked carefully, after I took my last bite of food.

I stared hard at my plate, swallowing. After a moment of silence that felt like eternity, I finally replied, "_Not much…"_ I said, forcing the words passed the lump in my throat.

It was a while before Galadriel spoke again, "_I cannot understand why they would do such a thing. You are only a child…do you remember you family?_" she asked, her brow furrowed. I shook my head in response.

"_You shall remain here for the time being…and if you wish it, we will try to unlock the hidden past from within your mind._" she said.

After many weeks, Lady Galadriel had finally said I was healed enough to explore, as long as I didn't reopen my scar. By the end of the day, I had seen every inch of Lothlorien, the beautiful city.

"_My Lady, Lady Galadriel requests your presence in her quarters._" A young guard said, approaching me as I stood on the bridge over the river.

"_Certainly…_" I muttered, too engrossed in the beauty to give much enthusiasm. Hesitantly, I left the bridge and soon arrived at the door to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn's quarters. I knocked lightly, and was immediately allowed entrance. "_You wished to see me?_" I asked, nodding to them, as I had seen many of the elves do when greeting someone.

"_Yes…_" Lord Celeborn said first.

"_If you are up to it, young one, we may attempt to find some answers tonight._" she informed. My eyes widened at the offer.

For many weeks I had been awaiting this chance, to find out where I came from. It was obvious that I was an elf, only about twelve in human years. But, I did not know my name or my family. All that I remember of my past was the torment I suffered with the Orcs. "_I would very much be up to it, my Lord and Lady._" I whispered, clutching onto my curiosity and ignoring my fear of what pain this may bring to me.

Lord Celeborn nodded, and gestured to the bed, "_You must lay down._" he said, and I obliged, crawling onto the large piece of furniture, feeling the soft fabric against my skin.

"_Relax young one. Close your eyes and clear your mind._" Galadriel whispered, as Lord Celeborn left the room. I did as she told me to, breathing slowly, attempting to calm the many thoughts rushing through my head. "_Think of your earliest memory._" she instructed, sitting beside me on the bed.

I thought of pain, and suffering. I was crying out for help, but none came. The Orcs beat me, made me believe they were going to either eat, or roast me alive, which ever came first to them. They put me in a deep hole, after making sure I would be too weak to climb out. Many days and nights I spent in that hole, they would throw scraps of food down so I wouldn't die from starvation, and they could continue to torture me. But, the only time I could drink was when it rained.

Though I was in a hole, it did not stop them from tormenting me. The called me names, in common tongue, which I understood, or in the tongue of Mordor, which I did not. They would throw things at me, and sometimes urinate on me. After so many nights in that hole, I'd forgotten my name, and my family. I would spend many days and nights crying, until I ran out of tears.

My heart ached, and I needed some way to let it out, for my small body could not handle the pain inside any longer. So, I began to sing. I did not know where I had learned the song. But, still I sang each night to the moon and stars, and to the fires I could not see but whose light shone over the edges of the hole.

Finally, an Orc pulled me out of the hole. "You do not know how to be quiet!" one hissed, "Each night you sing, and I cannot sleep!" he snapped. The Orc pushed me to the ground and drew his knife. "You will learn that you have nothing to sing about, little elf! After I'm finished with you, you will never sing again!"

The Orc pushed his knee into my stomach, causing me to gasp in pain at his weight. Ripping at my shirt, the Orc pushed harder, and I flailed about trying to get free, but I was too weak and too small to do any harm.

He pressed the tip of his blade against my index finger, piercing the skin, and began to pull it up my arm, making me scream. The Orc continued to cut over my chest, just below my collar bone, and down my other arm. One last jerk at my attempt to escape caused his hand to slip and instead of matching my other hand, he cut up my middle finger.

"You remember your name, brat?" he asked, finally getting off of me. I lay in the dirt, whaling in pain. "Bet you don't. I do, it's all your parents would be saying while they was screaming. '_Alleluia!_' they be screaming. Over and over again. Got so annoying we finally killed 'em." he laughed scathingly. "They is dead, they is. Dead and eaten." he snickered, grabbing my wrist and dragging me toward a river. "I ain't be sharing you, neither. Bet young elf be delicious." he mused, starting up a fire, knowing fully well I wouldn't be able to run.

"Oi! What you think you're doing! You best be sharing!" cried another Orc as he ran towards us, the fire catching his attention.

"No way! It's my kill, I get it!" screeched the other. The began to fight over me, until a third Orc came up quietly, picking me up to sneak off, unnoticed.

"Hey!" the two others shouted, noticing him. He held me up high and roared at the others, and they came barreling forward, knocking him off his feet. I went crashing into the river, the current strong as it swiftly carried me away. I could hear them screaming after me, until I finally passed out from exhaustion and pain.

"_Alleluia…_" Lady Galadriel whispered, bringing me out of my memories.

"_I did not remember that part….._" I muttered, sitting up, staring at my hands. "_I do not wish to think of those times._" I sighed.

"_Alleluia is a beautiful name…your parents must have loved you very much…I am sorry." she said, wrapping me in a warm hug. It was odd…I did not remember such kindness._


	2. News

**News and Friends**

~Three years later~

"_Lady_ _Alleluia, hold still, please._" begged one of the hand-maidens who was combing through my raven black hair. It was odd feeling, to be doted on so much by Lady Galadriel. She seemed very fond of me, for some reason.

I sighed, "_Sorry…I'm just excited. Lady Galadriel says she and Lord Celeborn have something important to tell me tonight!_" I gushed, fiddling with my nails.

The hand-maiden giggled, and finished my hair. I slipped on my dress, and rushed down the halls and stairs until I made it to the tall and wide doors into the dinning hall. I stopped short, took a few breaths and walked in slowly after patting down my hair, pretending I hadn't just run all the way there.

Nodding my head. "_My Lord and Lady._" I addressed, walking to my seat across the table from Lady Galadriel.

Not much conversation was held between the rulers of Lothlorien and me throughout dinner, but Lady Galadriel's eyes flickered from Lord Celeborn and me as she gazed over her goblet when she took a drink.

Desert was being served now, and I tried not to rush through eating the delicious sweet. The corner of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel's lips twitched, as they both could tell that I was anxiously awaiting what news they had for me.

"_Alleluia…it seems you are excited to hear our news._" Lord Celeborn said, holding back a laugh. I nodded enthusiastically. "_As you are now our daughter, Alleluia, we thought it best to find you a future husband._" the smile I had fell.

"_A husband, Lord Celeborn?_" I asked, and my gaze traveled to Galadriel. "_And have you?_" I questioned. She nodded, her smile still on her face.

"_Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, son of King Thanduil._" she informed.

I cocked an eyebrow at them, "_Prince? Should he not marry a legitimate child?_" I challenged.

"_King Thanduil knows that you are not our daughter by blood, but he understands that you are our daughter nonetheless. Prince Legolas has agreed to the betrothal._" Lord Celeborn explained. "_Now, it is up to you to agree._"

Sighing, I quickly made up my mind, "_I will not marry someone I cannot give my heart to. I will not marry Prince Legolas unless I can love him. I will not marry someone who cannot give their heart to me. I will not marry Prince Legolas unless he can love me._" I said firmly. The two rulers of Lothlorien cocked a brow at me.

"_I will send word to King Thanduil…for now, my young one, you must go to bed, you have a long day of training tomorrow._" Galadriel finally said, smiling. I nodded and took my leave.

But, sleep did not come to me immediately, for my mind was to consumed with what this Legolas looked like, what he was like, if he would be kind or constrict me from my passions.

The next morning, I quickly brushed through my hair and dressed in a white tunic and black leggings pulling on my boots before grabbing my bow and quiver of arrows. Today, instead of racing down to the training area, I walked, taking in the wonderful city of Lothlorien once again. If I were to marry Prince Legolas…was I to leave Lothlorien and go to Mirkwood. That would most likely be the case…

Before I knew it, I had arrived at the training area , standing before the many warriors and warriors to be. I made my way over to an empty station and prepared my bow.

"_Well, if it isn't the royal brat_"" came a jeer.

Rolling my eyes I turned toward Haldir, "_Well, if it isn't the elven boy that resembles a moose!_" I snapped back, narrowing my eyes at him as he glared, sauntering up to me.

We stared each other down, me having to crane my neck to look up at him. A moment passed before we could no longer hold a serious face, and began to grin childishly at each other. "_How are you this morning, Brat?_" he asked, preparing his bow.

"_Fine, and yourself, Moose?_" I laughed.

Haldir nodded, "_I heard about the betrothal…_" he whispered, knowing I wouldn't want the other elves to hear this part of the conversation. "_How are you holding up?_" he asked, picking up an arrow from his quiver.

"_Well, I'm a bit nervous…what if he does not allow me to continue with my training and learning? What if he is cruel?_" I asked, pulling my own arrow and letting it loose, hitting just right of the center of my target.

"_If he were cruel, I suppose you could always kill him or something._" he suggested.

I thought about that for a moment, and shook my head, "_No, I wouldn't bother, I'd just leave._" I sighed, pulling another arrow, after Haldir had his turn shooting an arrow just below mine.

"_It scares me that you had to think about that._" he laughed. I smirked at him and let loose my arrow. "_It seems the news has affected your aim, Alleluia._" he laughed, firing off another. "_Just like a she-elf to let things like marriage affect them._" his arrow landed in the exact center of the target. "_It seems I am the better._"

Narrowing my eyes at him, I pulled another arrow. Taking a deep breath, and letting it out slowly, I released, and watched as it split Haldir's arrow and took the center. "_I don't recall you ever being able to split and arrow, Haldir. Perhaps it is I who is the better._" I smirked.

Haldir and I spent the rest of the morning training, trying to best each other. Which would result in a fight or two, usually resolved by us laughing at each other.

"_It's the afternoon, I need to continue my studies._" I sighed, packing up my arrows and bow.

"_What are you studying today?_" he asked, packing up as well.

"_Magic!_" I squealed, rushing to the forest, followed by Haldir. "_I found an old scroll in Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn's library._" I explained, pulling the scroll from a pouch on my quiver.

Haldir snorted, "_Why do you do that?_" he asked.

"_Do what? They said I could read whatever I wish from their library._" I replied.

"_No, not that. I mean, you call them Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel…but they are your parents._" he scoffed.

"_Because, Haldir…I…_" I sighed. "_My real mother and father died with me in their thoughts, and screams…but I do not remember them. I fear that if I begin to call Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn mother and father, I will never remember my real parents…_" I whispered, trailing off.

"_That's ridiculous!_" he sighed exasperated, throwing his hand up in frustration. "_You are the strangest elf!_" he laughed. I shrugged my shoulders and we made it to our normal hang out spot, a secluded tree that we could easily climb and remain undisturbed as we fought over who was the better, or muse about random things.

A few minutes passed when I finally found a simple spell that I could try to do. Quickly finding a dead leaf that had fallen on the branch I sat on. I cupped it in my hands, quietly, I whispered the incantation. I waited for a moment, concentrating. But, when I opened my hands, the leaf was still there.

"_What is it that you try to do?_" Haldir asked, finally waking up from his nap.

"_The spell is to turn a dead leaf into a moth, or a dead flower into a butterfly._" I huffed, glaring at the dead leaf in my hand.

"_Well, that looks like no moth I've ever seen. In fact, it strangely resembles a dead leaf._" Haldir teased, leaning down from his perch to scrutinize my not-so-handiwork.

"_Shut up._" I muttered.

I was undeterred by the spell, though, and continued to try to turn the leaf into a moth. Uttering the incantation over and over again, increasingly gaining concentration, ignoring Haldir's snores as he went back to sleep. Why he didn't just go home, I have no idea, but that didn't concern me at the moment.

"_Why will you not turn into a moth?_" I groaned, leaning back against the tree.

"_Alleluia, perhaps you should relax your mind. It worked earlier when you split my arrow._" Haldir suggested.

"_Every time I take a break, I wake you up…_"

"_Apology accepted._" he said, waving my comment off.

"_Who ever said I was apologizing?_" I mock scoffed, only to make him grin at me. "_So, just relax…I suppose that could work._"

I took a deep breath, and shut my eyes, using my exhale to whisper the incantation, while Haldir picked up the scroll and read it over. "_Wait, Alleluia._" he said, putting his hand on my shoulder and showing my the scroll. "_It says you have to say the incantation into your hands while you hold the leaf or flower._" he laughed. "_You've been doing it wrong all this time!_"

Groaning, I relaxed myself again, and whispered the incantation, into my hand this time. Pulling away, I waited. There was a flutter in my hands and I jumped, opening them, and there lay a moth, that soon flew away. "_Haldir! I did it! Thank you!_" I shouted, pleased. Jumping up, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, hugging him. "_I can't believe it! I gave something life!_"

"_It was just a leaf, Alleluia, calm down._" Haldir laughed.

"_It was not just a leaf. It was a dead leaf, and now, it's a moth, a living creature!_" I corrected, staring off in the direction it had gone.

"_You will always be the strangest elf._" he laughed.

"_And you will always be my greatest friend." I replied, still staring off, my eyes glazing over._


	3. Goodbye

**Goodbye, My Greatest Friend**

~Two years later~

It was my seventeenth birthday(in human years), and I was rather excited. My gift from Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel was sure to be something grand! All of the friends I had made in Lothlorien were in the dinning hall, chatting and wishing me a happy birthday. Though, I wasn't expecting to see my betrothed- he was not here, and I had yet to even meet him- that was no concern to me this night.

At the moment, I was in search of Haldir, my greatest friend and rival. "_Haldir!_" I called. When I finally found him he was standing beside the table that had many gifts on it. "_There you are, Moose!_" I said, happily slapping him on the shoulder.

"_I see Argorn has worn off on you._" he muttered, as the slap I gave him caught him off guard and caused him to step forward a bit.

I laughed, "_Haldir, I think that man can rub off on anyone._"

"_Lady Alleluia! It is time to receive your gifts._" a hand-maiden said, bustling up to us. I nodded and she led me off to a seat where I would receive them.

One after another, my friends presented me with their gifts, and elves of the court presented theirs. I smiled gratefully to all of my gifts, though I had told all that I wished for nothing.

I looked around for Haldir, expecting him to give his gifts before my adoptive parents, until Lord Celeborn appeared before me, "_Alleluia, my gift to you is this; a locket crafted specifically for you. Although it does not compare to a moth that was hunted down for two years, I hope you find pride in it._" he said.

Taking the beautiful locket from him I memorized that intricate carvings on it's face. I opened it, and a voice began to softly sing. It was soft, and beautiful, and it took me a moment to realize what song it was singing. The one I did not remember learning….the one I sang in a hole.

I bit my lip and shut the locket, finally looking up at Lord Celeborn, smiling. "_It is beautiful, my Lord- but how did you know about that song?_" I asked.

"_Galadriel told me, I hope it is not painful to you. I had wanted it to be a source of pride, for you sang when you could have cried._"

Still smiling, genuinely, I shook my head, "_I could not cry, therefore I sang._" Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn and Haldir were the only ones who knew about my past…or what I could remember of it. I put the locket around my neck, and rubbed my finger along its surface absent mindedly as Lord Celeborn stepped out of the way, to allow Galadriel to come forward.

She held no gift within her hands, but had a sad smile on her face. "_My young one…_" she began. I waited for her to continue, curious as to what her gift was. "_You wish to learn more, and so I shall send you to Imladris, and stay with Lord Elrond there._" she explained.

For a brief second I did not know what she said, but then it fully processed through my mind, "_Imladris?_" I asked, jumping out of my seat_._ "_I'm going to Rivendell? When?_" I questioned, utterly excited.

"_In four days._" she answered, laughing at my reaction.

I smiled brightly, until I remembered Haldir, and my smile fell. "_He went to your tree._" she said, knowing why I was suddenly disheartened. I nodded and rushed away without a second thought.

"_Haldir?_" I called from the ground, looking up into the trees for my friend.

"_What?_" he asked, not revealing himself.

"_I'm in a dress, and you know it's hard to climb in a dress, I've complained about it enough times. Will you not come down?_" I called.

"_No._" he replied, and I could hear the smile in his voice as he continued, "_I will not come down._" I sighed, and began my assent up the tree.

It wasn't until I had made it to a thinner branch that I realized he was climbing up the tree away from me. "_Haldir! I'm going to punch you if you don't stop right now!_" I hissed.

"_That is no way for an elf-maiden to act! Climbing tree, yelling at boys! Threatening to punch them!_" he laughed.

"_Moose!_" I snapped. I didn't notice he had stopped until I ran my head into his butt.

"_Hey!_" he shouted, jumping a little and moving to the side.

"_Sorry…_" I mumbled, climbing up beside him. My head popped out of the leaves of the tree and the slight, cool breeze of spring blew my hair about me, the warmth of the air kissing my cheeks.

"_Alleluia…_" he muttered, holding his gift between his hands. My dear friend sighed, "_It took me a long time to find it, two years in fact._" Haldir passed the gift into my hands gently, and I opened them to reveal a moth.

"_Is this…?_" I looked back up at him, and he nodded. "_How did you find it?_"

"_I read that scroll again, and it said that anything you turn will have your mark on it's wings. I looked at every moth I caught, and this was the only one that had a strange mark on it's wings._" he muttered. "_The scroll also says that you can call them to you, for they are forever bound to you._" he stated.

"_Why did you do this for me, Haldir?_" I asked, looking back down at the moth that stayed still in my hands.

"_You tracked down the moth because Lady Galadriel was letting me go to Imladris?_" I asked, staring off at the horizon, the sun beginning to set.

Haldir said nothing for a moment, "_You need to go to Imladris, Alleluia._" he whispered, causing me to tear my eyes away from the beautiful sight and to my friend.

"_Come with me!_" I smiled, only for him to shake his head and smile grimly back at me.

"_Two years ago, the night you made the moth, I had a dream…you were in a secret council with Lord Elrond, amongst many males. If you remained here, you would not be granted to attend such a council, for you are but a woman._" I said, his face and eyes not wavering, so I knew he was not teasing me. "_You lived in Rivendell, and proved your worth, your wisdom, and so Lord Elrond invited you to the council, where you helped come to a great decision. What it was about, and what you helped decide, I do not know._" he sighed. We both looked away to stare at the sunset again, "_But, I do know this, my dear friend…you must go to Rivendell, and stay there._" he whispered. I nodded.

"_But you cannot come with me…_" I said, not really asking.

"_No…I am to become a warrior of Lothlorien soon, I cannot pass up my dream, Alleluia._" he replied, pleadingly.

"_I understand, my friend. I would do the same if our places were switched. Though, I am glad they are not._" I sighed.

"_Why are you happy about that?…you would not have suffered as you did if our places were switched._"

"_That is precisely why I would not switch us. I could not bear for you to have suffered._" After our exchange, we sat in silence as the sunset and the moon took it's place. "_I will miss you, Haldir…you are my greatest friend._" I whispered. He took my hand and squeezed it, a gesture I did not expect from him of all elves or people. But, it told me that he felt the same, that he would miss me, too.

It had been four days since the night in the tree, and I was finally to leave Lothlorien. The elves of the city came to see me off, singing their goodbyes. The kindness I received was still so foreign to, for I still did not remember it in my earliest memories, but I accepted and returned it just the same.

"_Farewell, Alleluia._" Lord Celeborn said. He and I had never been very close, but I knew he cared about me still.

Lady Galadriel wrapped me in her warm embrace, "_Farewell, my young one. We shall miss you greatly._" she said, holding me out at arms length to take in my appearance. I smiled at her as she let me go, and I turned to Haldir.

"_Goodbye, Brat._" he said, smirking. I rolled my eyes and surprised him with a big hug. This caught him off guard and he almost tumbled backwards.

Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around me in return, "_Goodbye, Moose. Become the warrior you're meant to be._" I whispered in his ear. He stiffened, and then nodded before we released each other.

I mounted my horse, Aala, waved to everyone, smiled at Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel, and Haldir, and finally turned away. "_Go quickly…" I whispered to Aala, and she raced off._

_My full quiver and bow on my back, my sword at my side, and my pack on the saddle, we galloped away from Lothlorien and to Rivendell._


	4. The Rescue

**The Rescue**

~Five years later~

"_Gandalf!_" I shouted, sitting upright in my bed. My eyes were wide and scared as I looked around my room, not completely aware that I had awoken from my nightmare. Without giving it much thought I went to my balcony, "_I hope I'm not too late._" I whispered to myself, pushing open that double doors and stepping out into the night. "_Lotus!_" I called quietly.

I waited in agony, thinking through the nightmarish vision I had just had, waking myself up. Gandalf was in trouble, and he had no one to call out to, unless he sent the vision to me with whatever strength he had left. I sighed in relief as Lotus came into sight. "_Hold on just a little longer, Gandalf._" I pleaded though he could not hear me.

Stretching out my hand to catch Lotus, I willed his wings to flutter faster until he landed in my palm. "_Lotus, you must hurry! Fly as fast as you can, find Gandalf, help him-save him, Lotus._" I begged, letting him fly away, and he flew quickly. Quicker then any moth should have been able to.

**Gandalf-**

I sat against the pillar, the wind blowing my hair, plastering it to my face from the sweat. Would I ever be free? I thought of all that depended on me.

Frodo needed me, I had to meet him at the Prancing Pony, but I was not there. I hope that Aragorn had found him, and helped him get to Rivendell, where Lord Elrond could help him. They had to decide to have the ring destroyed. It could not exist any longer then necessary.

My eyes lulled up, and I saw the fluttering wings of a moth coming near. I caught it gently between my fingers, and saw that it was Lotus, Alleluia's first moth. I remember her telling me how she spent hours trying to turn a dead leaf to a moth, and it wasn't until her friend, Haldir, pointed out that she was supposed to whisper the incantation into her hands that she finally succeeded.

I whispered into my hand what I needed Lotus to do for me, know he would understand, as Alleluia pointed out to me once. After giving my instructions, I let Lotus go and he flew away, quickly. I thought of the mark on his wings, Alleluia's mark. It was a strange one, as she is a strange elf. But, she had known I needed rescuing, and she had sent Lotus to me, knowing he would do the job quickly, easily. It gave me hope.

**Aragorn-**

"Mr. Frodo? He's going cold." same called from his spot, leaning over Frodo Baggins. He had been stabbed a Wraith….

"Is he going to die….?" Pippin asked, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"He's passing into the Shadow World. He'll soon become a Wraith like them." I informed, he gasped in pain, and we heard the squalls of the Wraiths chasing us.

"They're close." whispered Merry.

I suddenly remember Alleluia. She had told me much about her study of Wraiths, and I remembered what might slow the poison from spreading, "Sam, do you know the Athelas plant?" I asked urgently, but quietly.

"Athelas?" he asked, after rushing up to me.

"Kingsfoil." I translated.

"Kingsfoil, aye, it's a weed."

"It may help to slow the poisoning. Hurry!" We rushed through the woods, where I knew we could find some. I found it before Sam did, and began to cut at it with my knife.

But, I felt cold metal under my chin. "What's this? A Ranger caught off his guard?" came a smooth feminine voice. But, I had no fear, for it was Arwen. I quickly told her where to go and she left me to get the Kingsfoil and I sent Sam back.

Arwen spoke soothingly to Frodo, and checked him over. "Frodo…He's fading." she whispered, pulling aside his shirt to see the stab wound. "He's not going to last." she said, as I put the Kingsfoil to the wound, and he gasped in pain. "We must get him to my father and Alleluia." she said, getting up. I took Frodo in my arms and carried him over to my horse.

"Alleluia still resides in Rivendell?" I asked, "I thought she had gone back to Lothlorien already." I muttered.

"No, she says she must stay for now. I've been looking for you for two days."

"Where are you taking him?" called one of the hobbits.

"There are five Wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know." she informed, as we ignored the hobbits.

After putting Frodo on the horse, I turned to Arwen, speaking in Elvish, "_Stay with the Hobbits- I'll send horses for you._"

"_I'm the faster rider- I'll take him._"

I shook my head in protest, "_The Road is too dangerous._" I insisted.

"_If I can get across the river…the power of my people will protect him. I do not fear them." she ensured._

_I squeezed her hand, and whispered lovingly to her, "Arwen…ride hard. Don't look back." I instructed, pleading._

_She repeated my words to her horse in Elvish and took off. "What are you doing? Those Wraiths are still out there!" Sam shouted at me as I watched Arwen leave._


	5. Imladris

**Rivendell-5**

**Alleluia-**

"_Father! Alleluia! Help!_" I jumped at the sound, and dropped the flowers I was carrying, racing to where I heard Arwen's voice. When I found them, Lord Elrond was just entering the room. Arwen had put a small hobbit in bed. I looked upon her face to see many tears. "_He was stabbed by a Wraith._" she sobbed.

"_Arwen, go- there are herbs we shall need._" I instructed, quickly naming them. She nodded ad rushed away to fetch the supplies. Lord Elrond and I leaned over the hobbit and went to work. Soon, Arwen returned with what we needed and we could successfully treat the small creature.

"_Lady Alleluia, there is an elderly man here who is in need of your assistance._" called a hand-maiden from the doorway. I looked to Lord Elrond for permission, and he nodded quickly, not taking his eyes off the hobbit.

I ran out of the room, the hand-maiden leading me to another, where I found Gandalf, leaning against the wall. "Lay down, my friend. You need to rest, regain your strength." I pleaded, forcing him over to the bed.

"Thank you, Alleluia, for sending Lotus. How did you know I needed help?" he asked, complying to my orders.

"I had a nightmare…you were being tortured by Saruman. I was so afraid that I would be too late." I whispered, pouring him a glass of water. "Drink, I will send to have food brought to you."

He shakily drank the water, and his eyes fell on my face. "Frodo? Frodo Baggins, do you know what has happened to him? He's a hobbit with black hair, and big blue eyes-" he didn't need to finish, I knew whom he was speaking of.

I nodded my head, "Yes. Frodo is here in Rivendell, up the hall a ways. He's been stabbed by a Ringwraith. Lord Elrond is with him now, treating his wound." I informed, walking to the door to call for a maid. "You shall be well soon, just eat and rest a while, then you may go see Frodo- he will not wake up for a few days, perhaps a week."

"You're right. He will ask me why I seem so weak if I do not. I wish not to worry him." he muttered, leaning back on the bed.

Six days had passed, and still Frodo had not awoken. I came to his room everyday to check on him, always seeing Gandalf watching over him, smoking his pipe. "I do believe Aragorn shall be arriving today, with the other hobbit." Gandalf murmured.

"Arwen said there were three others." I mused, replacing the flowers that were beside Frodo's bed.

"Three?" Gandalf sighed, shaking his head.

"I will go see if they are here." I laughed, leaving the room.

Just as I arrived at the front gates Aragorn, followed by three hobbits, walked through. They looked wild and exhausted. "_Aragorn!_" I called, walking up to the group.

"_Alleluia, it is so good to see you again! I thought for sure you had gone back to Lothlorien." he smiled, wrapping me in a warm and kind of stinking hug._

"_Perhaps you should all bathe and eat." I laughed, holding him out at arms length to take in his appearance._

"_Where is Frodo?" asked a rather chubby hobbit with reddish hair._

"_He is resting, as you should do after you've had your fill." I smiled kindly, reassuring the hobbits. "Now, come." I said, gesturing for them to follow me._

"_Who is that?" asked one of the hobbits to Aragorn in a whisper._

_I smiled, "She is Lady Alleluia of Lothlorien. She came here five years ago to expand her knowledge. She is one of the wisest elves you will ever encounter." Aragorn explained, "She and Lord Elrond healed Frodo._

"_Here is the bath house, I will return with some clothes for each of you." I informed opening the door for the for Aragorn and the three hobbits. "Relax, Master Frodo is fine." I assured again, as the chubby one looked behind him, probably wondering what building Frodo was in._

_I later returned with clothes for each of them. "There are rooms prepared for all of you, but first the dinning hall!" I said joyously, clapping my hands._

_The hobbits ran after me, seeming to be rejuvenated by the bath, "I'm Peregrin Took! But, all my friends call me Pippin." one said, I recognized his voice as the one who had asked who I was._

"_And I am Meriadoc Brandybuck, all my friends call me Merry." another said, seeming quite proud of who he was._

"_Samwise Gamgee, everyone calls me Sam." the chubby hobbit introduced shyly._

"_Alleluia, welcome to Rivendell." I said, looking around at each of them. "Once you've rested, I can show you around the city if you'd like." I offered, pushing open the double doors to the dinning hall._

_The hobbits quickly got their food and began to devour it, and getting seconds…and thirds. I laughed at how much they ate. "Alleluia, may I ask you something?" Sam asked, after swallowing his last helping. I nodded, "I've heard that elves each have a special gift, is that true?"_

_I laughed, and his face and ears turned red, "Sorry, Sam, I did not mean to embarrass or insult you. But, that is not true. Elves only have a 'special gift' if they study a certain talent field. Healing for instance; if we study it, we quickly become very good in the field of medicine and herbs. It is not a gift, per-say, but we become so skilled at the talent, that it seems we have an affinity for it." I explained, "It's a rather hard concept to understand, but we have no special powers, just a very good learning curve. Aside from those who are telepathic…" I muttered at the end, quietly enough that they hadn't heard that part. "Talents in elves are unlocked through study of a particular talent."_

"_So, do you have a particular talent?" Pippin asked in-between mouth full's._

"_She has many." Our attention was pulled towards Gandalf's voice as he approached us. "Alleluia has studied archery, swords, healing and herbs, magic, nature, and animals. I could go on, but I'm afraid that would take far too long." I rolled my eyes as the old wizard sat between Sam and Aragorn. "She is sometimes known as Novalee."_

"_Novalee?" Merry asked, cocking his brow in confusion._

"_It means 'Chases Butterflies'." Aragorn translated. "The first spell she learned was to turn a dead leaf into a moth, or a dead flower into a butterfly. And it is the spell she is most known for."_

_Lotus appeared out of no where and landed on the table looking around. Pippin went to crush it, "No!" I shouted, snatching his hand, and letting Lotus crawl up my arm. "This is Lotus, the first moth I ever made, he is a dear friend."_

"_And if it weren't for him and your vision, I would not be here…" Gandalf whispered, only Aragorn and I heard him, the others stared at the moth._

"_I've never seen a moth with those markings. They're strange." Sam mused._

"_Everyone says that." I laughed, rolling my eyes. "Any flower or leaf I changed will have my mark on it's wings. This just so happens to be my mark." I explained, letting Lotus fly off._

"_Can you teach us how to do that?" Pippin asked suddenly._

"_I don't think we can, Pip." Merry sighed, obviously wanting to know as well._

"_None sense! This spell is one of the simplest and anyone can do it! I even taught Bilbo Baggins how to make them."_

"_You know Bilbo?" They all exclaimed in excitement._


	6. The One Ring

**The One Ring-6**

The rest of the week consisted of me teaching the three hobbits to make moths and butterflies, and assuring them that Frodo would wake up any day. Lord Elrond sent messengers out to deliver a message to man, dwarf, and elf for a secret council.

"_Alleluia, may I speak with you?_" Lord Elrond asked, interrupting another practice with Pippin, Merry and Sam.

"_Of course, my Lord._" I replied, getting up from where I sat in the grass. "Continue practicing, friends, I shall return." I assured, walking off with Lord Elrond.

We finally stopped in one of the many halls of his house, staring off at the beautiful horizon, "_I wish for you to attend the secret council I am holding after Master Frodo awakens._"he stated.

I looked to him, shocked, "_Me? Why do you wish for me to be there? I am no dignitary._" I said, my self-esteem rather low.

"_You are one of the wisest elves in Middle-Earth, and that is saying something since all elves are rather wise._" he said, laughing slightly at the end. "_I wish for you to be present so that you may help us come to a decision._" he said.

Haldir's dream instantly came to mind. At this, I knew what Haldir had been dreaming about. "_Decision for what?_" I asked, staring back at the horizon, the sun low in the sky, painting it with oranges and reds.

"_The One Ring has returned. That is why the Wraiths were hunting Frodo Baggins. He is it's bearer._" he said quietly.

"_The One Ring?_" my eyes widened, the thought of Orcs making my cringe slightly. "_Poor Mr. Frodo._" I whispered, "_That he should be the one to carry such a burden…I will attend the council._" I agreed.

"_Good, the others who shall be attending shall be arriving in a few days time. Hopefully, Frodo awakens by then."_

A few days had passed since the invitation, and I was just checking on Frodo, and the flowers beside his bed. He began to stir, "Where am I?" he muttered.

"You are in the house of Elrond. And it is 10:00 in the morning on October 24th, if you want to know." Gandalf replied.

Frodo finally opened his eyes, "Gandalf!" he whispered, astounded to see him.

"Yes, I'm here. And you're lucky to be here, too. A few more hours and you would have been beyond our aid." Gandalf said, leaning forward in his chair. "But, you have some strength in you, my dead Hobbit."

Frodo sat up, wincing at the wound on his chest. "What happened, Gandalf?" he asked. "Why didn't you meet us?"

"I am sorry, Frodo…" it seemed Gandalf was debating on whether to tell Frodo all the details like he had for me, "I was delayed. A friendship with Saruman is not lightly thrown aside."

As we sat in silence, I thought back to what Gandalf had told me. He'd almost given in until saw Lotus again. Lotus had somehow conveyed to him what he needed to do to escape, and Gandalf flew away on the back of an eagle.

"Gandalf?" Frodo asked, breaking the silence. "What is it?"

"Nothing, Frodo." he said quickly.

"Frodo!" Sam exclaimed as he was entering the room again after I had forced him to go eat. He ran to Frodo's side, next to me.

"Sam!" Frodo laughed, happy to see his friend.

"Bless you, you're awake!" Sam cheered, and they both laughed out.

"Sam has hardly left your side."

"We were that worried about you. Weren't we, Mr. Gandalf?" Sam explained.

"By the skills of Lord Elrond, and Lady Alleluia, you're beginning to mend." Lord Elrond appeared behind Gandalf, smiling, and I went to stand beside him.

"Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins." Lord Elrond greeted.

Lord Elrond and Gandalf were busy talking, while I was showing Frodo around Rivendell with Pippin, Merry, and Sam. Frodo was a very kind Hobbit, and I quickly grew fond of him, as I did the other three.

Merry and Pippin bragged about how I had taught Sam and them how to changes leaves in moths and flowers into butterflies, but they hadn't quite perfected it yet. They still kept making leaves with legs and antennas, which Sam didn't mind pointing out, making Frodo and I laugh.

"I would very much like to learn that, Lady Alleluia." he said, beaming at me.

"You've got to learn the incantation first, and then find a dead leaf or flower, and then whisper the spell into your hands." Pippin said, giving a brief over view.

"And don't forget to stay concentrated!" Merry added.

Sam laughed, "Yes, that's why you always fail in your attempts, you can't concentrate unless it's on food." he accused, grinning.

The dignitaries of Middle-Earth arrived, and watched them enter at different gates. A few human, a few dwarves, and a few elves, whose numbers would increase with the elves of Rivendell, there would be on Hobbit and one Wizard. Arwen went to the dwarves and human to show them their rooms while I went to the elves.

"_Hello, please follow me, I will show you where you will be staying._" I said, gesturing to the beautiful creatures before me. The elves followed, looking around Rivendell. "_These are one of our guest quarters- the one you will be staying in._" I informed, pushing the door open to the building, perfect for the elves, and leading them inside.

"_The council will be held in the House of Elrond, in two days time. Please, feel free to use the bath houses available, and visit the dinning hall._" I said, smiling. They nodded their appreciation and I let them be, returning to my quarters to study some more, as I usually did when it got late, before dinner.

**Legolas-**

When we finally entered Rivendell, I scanned our surroundings, mystified by the beauty of it. "_Hello, please follow me, I will show you where you will be staying._" my attention was glued to the she-elf who had approached us, but all I could see now was her black hair, swaying as she walked.

She led us to a building, and I couldn't help but hang on her every word as she spoke, "_These are one of our guest quarters- the one you will be staying in._" she informed, smiling at us as she led us inside. "_The council will be held in the House of Elrond, in two days time. Please, feel free to use the bath houses available, and visit the dinning hall._" We nodded our heads in gratitude and she went to the door. I caught one last glimpse of her calm face as she left, but she didn't seem to notice me.

"_Who was that?_" I asked, turning to my comrades. They all shrugged in reply before settling in.

**Alleluia-**

The dinning hall was filled with more souls than it usually was, but everyone was eating merrily. The Hobbits sat together, enjoying the meal and the company, laughing. Gandalf was with Lord Elrond and Lady Arwen. The Dwarves sat together, talking in their gruff voices, and the elves went on in rapid Elvish.

"_Alleluia, you're late._" Aragorn whispered, as he came up beside me.

I scoffed, "_I am never late, my friend, everyone else is simply early._" he laughed at that, and led me over to the table with Lord Elrond, Gandalf and Lady Arwen. I couldn't help but notice one of the blonde elves was watching me carefully as I crossed the room with Aragorn. Turning my head slightly, so that he could see my whole face, I smiled and nodded. It took him but a moment to realize I had acknowledged him before he nodded back and quickly turned away.

"_Intimidating the males, I see, Alleluia._" Arwen teased as we sat down.

"_I hardly ever wish to intimidate others, Lady Arwen, not even when fighting._" I laughed.

Aragorn shook his head, "_And when was the last time you fought?_" he asked, picking up his food.

"_Not since Lothlorien, and those were only for training._" I sighed.

Lord Elrond turned his attention from Gandalf finally, turning to me. "_I'm sure you'll be happy to know, Alleluia, that your betrothed shall be at council._" he said, a smirk playing at his lips.

"_So, then, he is here? Who is he?_" I asked, glancing down the table to the other elves. "_That will be left to the council, you will know soon enough." he laughed, and we continued eating._


	7. Frightened

**Frightened-7**

After dinner, I spent my time with walking around Rivendell, enjoying the calm air of the night. Once I found a bench under a tree that wasn't mature enough to block my view of the moon, I sat down.

My mind was calm, and I was engrossed in meditation when I heard it. Foot steps. If I did not know what resided with Rivendell, I would have assumed it was just another Rivendell elf, but I could not be so trusting any longer. Even Saruman has betrayed us.

The foot falls grew nearer and my hand inched towards the hilt of my dagger that I kept hidden in the sleeves of my gown. The figure rounded the corner, but I could not see who it was. It was a man, that much I could tell, and he stopped before me, remaining within the shadows. "Reveal yourself." I commanded in common tongue.

"_I mean you no harm, I was just passing by._"the figure said quickly, stepping from the shadows to reveal the elf who had been watching me at dinner. I sighed. "_I did not mean to frighten you._"he continued, smiling gently.

"_Frighten me?_"I asked, cocking my brow at him. "_I have not been frightened for many years- not since I was but a child. But, I remember the feeling well. I did not feel it when I heard you approach._" I stated blankly, thinking back on the last time I had been afraid- which was with the Orcs.

The elf's smile faltered slightly, but then returned, "_You are not like many she-elves, are you?_" he asked. I shook my head in response and smiled back at him. "_Perhaps I could escort you back to your chambers, it is late, and a beauty must have her rest._" he suggested, offering me his arm.

"_Beauty?_"again, I cocked my brow at him, but did not say anything more. Instead, I took his arm and we walked back to my room.

"_Good night, my lady." he whispered, kissing my hand before turning away and leaving me in the dark hallway. I shook my head and entered my room._

_The next morning I awoke, hurried in the bath house, dressed and went through the many rooms of Lord Elrond's home, replacing the dead flowers. "Hello, Lady Alleluia!" Frodo called, as he entered the room I was currently in, breaking the stems off of the flowers, and placing them in to a basket._

"_Frodo, how nice to see you!" I greeted happily._

"_What are you doing?" he asked, politely taking the basket from me, and following me room to room._

"_I'm bringing a new life to these flowers." I replied, breaking the stems off more flowers. He looked hard at the flowers, as if trying to make a difficult decision, which made me laugh lightly, "Frodo Baggins, has anyone ever told you that Hobbits have the cutest expression when concentrating very hard on something? Sam, Merry, and Pippin made the most interesting faces when I was teaching them butterfly and moth spell."_

_Frodo grinned at me, "I wish to learn as well, Lady Alleluia." I beamed down at my new friend and plucked a flower from the basket in his hands, leading him out to the balcony of the room we were in._

"_Cup it in your hands." I instructed, although I was guiding him anyway. "You'll whisper the incantation into your hands, now repeat after me." I said, as he brought his hands up to his lips. I knelt down beside him, whispering the words into his ear, and heard him repeat them into his palm. Once the last word was uttered, he pulled away, and I clasped my hands over his. "Close your eyes…" he did, "Take a deep breath and clear your mind…" I knew he was successful in doing so. "Exhale slowly." he followed my commands effortlessly._

_I laughed when he jumped in surprise. Taking my hands away, he opened his to find a perfectly formed butterfly sitting in his palm. "It seems you are the better. It took me hours to even realize I had to whisper the incantation into my hands._

"_What's that?" he asked, referring to the butterflies wings, where marking resided._

"_Your mark. This butterfly will forever be bound to you. Which is rather handy indeed, my first moth, Lotus, helped me save a dear friend of mine." I said, thinking of Gandalf._


	8. The Arrow

**The Arrow-8**

**Legolas-**

The other elves of Mirkwood and I went down to the archery field of Rivendell. Many targets were set up, many elves practicing. I noticed one that none went to, with a single arrow in the center. It was thin, that I could see, even from this distance, and had grey and blue feathers as it's fletching.

Curious, I went up to one of the elves that wasn't practicing, "_Why is that arrow there?_" I asked, pointing at the target.

"_It's a challenge, Prince Legolas. 'Whom ever can split it shall be the better'._" he replied, staring at it, "_Many have tried, and many have failed. She chose that arrow for how thin it was._"

"_She?_" he nodded. "_I think I will take this challenge._" I declared, taking up position. All the other elves stopped their training and stared intently at me as I readied myself.

I looked around, confused as to why they would be so interested, and saw the she-elf from last night, carrying a basket of dead flowers watching me as well, with a small person beside her. Tearing my eyes away from her, I looked back to my target, took a deep breath to clear my mind, and let loose my arrow.

Everyone's eyes were trained on my arrow as it split down the center of the arrow stuck in the target. I smirked. "_It seems that I have won the challenge._" I stated, and looked back at the she-elf, who merely smirked and walked away with the small person.

After a few hours of training, I went off to wander around Rivendell. Soon, I ended up in the gardens of Lord Elrond, and saw a wisp of black hair round the corner. "_Hello?_" I called, jogging to catch up. But, the gardens were like a maze, and the black hair rounded yet another corner. "_Wait!_" I called again. Finally, I caught up to find the she-elf. She turned around and I was assaulted by big grey eyes. For a moment, I thought it was a human, but when I stepped back slightly, I saw that it was, in fact, the she-elf from last night and the training fields.

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you._" she said, smirking at how I had taken a surprised step back.

Once I realized she was teasing me, I scoffed mockingly, "_Frightened me? I do not frighten easily, my Lady._" I laughed. She rolled her eyes at me, and turned away, to walk up the steps into the house of Lord Elrond.

"_Congratulations on winning the challenge. Many an elf have failed, always missing the target out of nerves._" with that she disappeared around the corner again.

The next day I carried on with my normal routine and made my way back to the archery fields. All the elves, even the ones not there for training, were gathered around the post for the target which had held the arrow I had split.

I pushed my way though the crowd gently, only to see a thicker arrow on the target, obviously made of much stronger wood than the last arrow. "_She is challenging you, Prince Legolas._" and elf said from the crowd.

"_Does she even know it is I that split the last arrow?_" I asked, still curious as to who this person is. "_Who is she?_"

"_She watches from afar. She knows._" I huffed, not about to back down from a challenge made by a woman. "_She is Lady Alleluia_" This came as a shock to me. My betrothed was challenging me. Perhaps she was testing me, to see if I was worthy of her time?

Everyone stepped out of the way as I drew my bow and an arrow. I looked around, hoping to see who Lady Alleluia might be, and took a deep breath, as I did yesterday. Finally, I let loose my arrow, and it hit the other. But, it did not split. My arrow stayed, stuck on the nock, the grey and blue feathers seeming to mock me.

Narrowing my eyes at the target I stormed up to it, ripping my arrow off the other, and walking back to my position from before, preparing to fire again. I concentrated hard, and was just about to let loose my arrow when there was a ring in the air, and something flew past my ear, the fletching just barely sweeping past my hair.

I stared at the target, the thick arrow successfully split, directly in the center, but the fletching was the same blue and grey feathers. Lowering my bow, I walked up to the target to see that the new arrow was the same size as mine, which had me wondering how it was able to split the thick arrow. I looked back, searching for where the it came from.

A moth fluttered before my face, and I watched it as it landed on the grey and blue arrow. It's wings had strange markings on it, and once I memorized them, it flew away.

Out of frustration, I gave up for the day and left the training fields, deciding another walk through Lord Elrond's gardens was in order. As I walked around the corner, I saw the grey-eyed she-elf, whose name, I realized, I did not know.

"_Hello._" I greeted. She turned to me, smiling warmly, holding a basket of stems and one dead flower. "_Why do you carry those?_" I asked.

She smiled down at them and then cupped one in her hands. She whispered into her hands and waited for a moment, before revealed a butterfly resting in her palms. It fluttered for a moment, strange marking on its wings, but before I could identify them, it flew away. "_I must be on my way, for I have many things to tend to. Good day._" she sighed, nodding to me before disappearing again. I still did not get to ask for her name, which slightly aggravated me, but I hoped that I would run into her again soon.

**Alleluia-**

I found great pleasure in besting the blonde elf at splitting the thick arrow. During dinner, I felt the need to be away from everyone. As it were, tomorrow was the day of the Secret Council, and I was rather nervous. I knew this was the council that Haldir had told me about from his dream. Which meant, my time here in Rivendell will have been spent, and I could return to Lothlorien.

The thought of returning home reminded me that my betrothed will be at Council as well, which pushed my nerves into a frenzy. To calm myself, I decided to skip Dinner and go to the bath house instead. There, I soaked in the warm water and steam, gingerly washing my hair and skin, my locket open on a rock, the melody playing through the still air, and I sang along with it.

Soon enough, my nerves settled, and I sat in the water, reflecting on my past, tracing the scar that ran up my arms and over my chest. I could remember it all so vividly in my mind. How I wish that I had tears left to shed…

Over the many years I had lived, I had evolved from a frightened young elf, to an adventurous child, and then a teen desperate to prove herself, to a stubborn elf-maiden of Lothlorien…and now, here I was; considered one of the wisest elves in all of Middle-Earth, matching Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond when it came to the wisdom of the elves. It was my keen since of curiosity that got me to where I was…and now I would help to mold the future of all that shared the land and sea with me and my people.

Finally, I resolved to get out of the water, dress and return to my quarters to rest. The thought of getting food did not even cross my mind. Once I was settled in bed, I let my mind wander until I feel into a satisfying slumber.

**Legolas-**

"_So, Lady Alleluia is to be attending Council? Why?_" I asked, as I had just found out that my betrothed would be there tomorrow, and I would finally get to meet her.

"_Lord Elrond invited her, his reasoning I do not know, but she will be there." With that, I pulled away from the conversation and laid in my bed, thinking of what Lady Alleluia was like…if she was beautiful…if she was kind…if she had a radiant smile that could take my breath away…if she had eyes that could stop a mans heart with one simple look…if those eyes resembled a cloudy sky….like the grey-eyed elf-maiden._

_With her in my thoughts, I settled into a dreamless sleep, but a peaceful sleep nonetheless._


	9. Council of Elrond

**Council-9**

**Alleluia-**

It was morning once again, and the day of the Secret Council. The Council that would seal the fate of all Middle-Earth. I rose from my bed, and stared at myself in the mirror. Shall I wish to call my betroths attention, and dress up? Or shall I dress as I normally do? Will he even know it is me he is betrothed to?

I did not like that my main concern this morning was whether or not I would show off for an elf I had never met. Only had I heard his title, name, place of origin and who his father was. 'Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, son of King Thanduil'…I sighed, and settled for a simple leaf green dress, combing through my hair and scrubbing my teeth with peppermint.

One last look in the mirror and I decided I was ready, placing my locket around my neck, and a dagger within my sleeve, tying a brown leather string around my head, a flower in the knot on the left side of my head.

I walked out of my room and quickly found Lord Elrond, walking in with him onto the secluded balcony often used for Council meetings. All of those he had requested to attend were there, seated in a circle, awaiting to begin. I saw Frodo and Gandalf at the end of a row of chairs. When they saw me, I smiled warmly at them, and stood behind Lord Elrond, preferring to stand at the moment.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old…" he began, standing before everyone. "you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it." My eyes locked with Aragorn for a brief moment, before he looked down in thought, and I looked back at Lord Elrond as he continued to speak, "You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." he looked to Frodo. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." he ordered, gesturing to the pedestal beside him.

Frodo stood and walked cautiously forward, with the Ring in hand. Glancing at me, I gave him a reassuring smile, and an encouraging nod. He laid it on the pedestal and left to sit down, and the gold band instantly sent my mind into a frenzy of warning. This Ring was dangerous to my dear Hobbit friend, and I did not want him to ever touch it again.

The council broke out into whispered chatter, astonished at what was before them. "The doom of Man." whispered someone.

"So it is true…" a human whispered, standing to address the council. "In a dream…I saw the eastern sky grow dark…but in the West, a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: "You doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found.'" The man reached for the Ring, muttering to himself, "Isildur's Bane."

Lord Elrond stood abruptly, shouting, "Borimir!"

Gandalf had left his seat as well, leaning against his staff. He uttered dark words, the air around us darkened and the ground began to shake. My hand instantly sought something solid to hold onto. I squeezed my eyes shut as the booming language brought on a headache.

Once Gandalf finally stopped, Elrond looked to him in agitation, "Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris."

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond…for the Black speech of Mordor…may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil." he stated, taking his seat again.

"It is a gift." Borimir tried correcting. "I gift to the foes of Mordor." he exclaimed, standing and walking around the circle. "Why not use this Ring?"

"Because it was forged from pure evil. It should never have been made, and thus it is no gift." I answered clearly, my eyes trained on the human.

He glared at me, as if I had no right to speak, and continued to try to convince the audience. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him." he pleaded.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can." Aragorn spoke firmly. "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" he scoffed.

"This is no mere Ranger." said the blonde elf, whom I had bested in splitting the thick arrow, standing up. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." he said sternly.

"Aragorn." Borimir said, incredulous. "This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." the elf continued.

"_Sit down, Legolas." Aragorn said, wanting the elf to calm down. My eyes widened at this new knowledge. This was Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, son of King Thanduil…my betrothed._

"_Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." the man said._

_I sighed, "Such as a naïve child would say." he narrowed his eyes at me as he took his seat._

"_Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf cut in after the man sat down._

_I sighed, and stepped forward, "You have only one choice, then…the Ring must be destroyed." Lord Elrond nodded his head in agreement._

"_What right do you have to speak, she-elf?" the man snapped._

"_Every right!" Aragorn shouted, defending me. "This is Lady Alleluia of Lothlorien, and you would be wise to hold your tongue when speaking against her." he said harshly. The man stared awe struck for a moment, and the attention made me quite uncomfortable. I never really knew why I was so well known, at least not amongst any race, other then elves._

_My eyes glanced over at Prince Legolas, and he stared wide eyed at me, "As I was saying…the Ring-"_

"_Then, what are we waiting for?" asked a dwarf with wild red hair and beard, standing up. He took his ax, and slammed it into the ring. We all jumped as his ax shattered. I saw Frodo wince and knew what he had seen._

"_The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess." Lord Elrond said. _

"_The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor…and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." I explained_

"_One of you…must do this." Lord Elrond continued._

"_One does not simply walk into Mordor." The human was beginning to irritate me, but he did have a point, "Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs." again I cringed at the thought of Orcs, but now there was more? "There is evil there that does not sleep. And, the Great Eye is ever-watchful. 'Tis a barren wasteland…riddled with fire, and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you do this. It is folly."_

"_Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond and Lady Alleluia have said? The Ring must be destroyed." Legolas said, jumping up again._

"_And I suppose you think you are the one to do it!" Gimli snapped._

"_And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" the annoying human asked. The thought of his father being the Steward of Gondor told me this was most likely Boromir, for Faramir was off protecting the shores from Mordor._

"_I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli yelled, although it had not much to do with what Boromir had asked._

_Everyone began to stand, yelling to be heard. Legolas held back the Elves of Mirkwood from approaching the dwarves as they shouted at each other, the closest human looking thoroughly frightened at the proximity of angry elves._

"_Never trust an Elf!" Gimli shouted._

"_Do you not understand? While you bicker amongst yourselves, Sauron's power grows!" at least their was some sense in the argument as Gandalf tried to shut everyone up._

_I watched as Frodo stared at the ring, and fear grew in my heart. He finally stood, "I will take it." he said firmly, and my heart fell. "I will take it." he said again, when everyone had not heard him._

"_No, Frodo." I gasped, stepping forward as he approached the pedestal._

_The yelling ceased and all attention turned to Frodo, "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though…I do not know the way."_

"_I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins…as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf said, standing behind Frodo._

_Aragorn stood, "If by my life or death I can protect you…I will." My fears grew as three of my dearest friends were now pledging to go to Mordor, into the very clutches of death. He kneeled before Frodo, "You have my sword."_

"_And you have my bow." again, I cringed. I rather enjoyed Legolas for company, and he was my betrothed._

"_And my ax." Gimli said, mostly not wanting an Elf to best him._

_Legolas sighed, rolling his eyes, as the dwarf stood beside him. His eyes met mine, as if hoping I would be impressed by his courage._

"_You carry the fates of us all, little one." Boromir said, walking forward, "If this is indeed the will of the Council…then Gondor will see it done."_

_There was a sudden shout from the bushes and Sam came running out. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me."_

"_No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not." Lord Elrond said humorously._

"_Oi!" came a shout, and Merry and Pippin came running from behind me. "We're coming too! You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." Merry declared._

"_Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of…mission. Quest. Thing." I laughed, despite myself, at my friends oddness._

"_Well, that rules you out, Pip." Merry muttered to his friend._

_I sighed, "Nine companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." I declared._

"_Great!" Pippin smiled, "Where are we going?" he asked. _

"_Oh, dear." I laughed._


	10. Meet Me Tonight

**Meet Me Tonight**

**Legolas-**

"_Lady Alleluia!_" I shouted, running to catch up to her after the council meeting. She turned, her grey eyes like storm clouds, a grey I had never seen before in her eyes. It shocked me.

"_May I help you, Prince Legolas?_" she asked, her tone obviously distraught.

"_Are you alright?_" I asked, my brow furrowing. But she only nodded, lying. "_Tell me the truth._" I sighed, pulling her gently along down the hall.

She sighed, "_I worry for the Hobbits, Gandalf and Aragorn._"

I tensed when she did not say she would worry for me as well. "_You care greatly for them? As long as they are in your heart, I am sure they will be safe._"

We walked on in silence for a while until we reached her quarters. "_Take care of them, please._" she pleaded, staring up at me earnestly. I could only nod as her eyes seemed to see right through me.

"_Alleluia!_" she looked over my shoulder, and I turned around to see Aragorn approaching us. "_Legolas, it is my understanding that you answered Lady Alleluia's challenge._" he smiled, clapping me on the shoulder. "_Both challenges, in fact._"

"_Yes, but only won one._" I admitted solemnly. "_Which reminds me, were you the one to split the second arrow?_" I asked, looking back at her.

She was smirking now, "_You only get one chance, per day, to split the arrow. There is a new arrow today, if you'd like to try again._" she teased.

"_I'm sorry to tear you away from your future wife, Legolas, but I must speak with Lady Alleluia._"

I nodded and quickly turned back to Alleluia. "_Will you please meet me in the gardens tonight, after dinner?_" I asked, lifting her hand to my lips and kissing it.

She rolled her eyes, but smiled at my gesture, "_Until then._" she replied, walking off with Aragorn. I watched her retreated form, mesmerized by her long black hair.

**Alleluia-**

I walked swiftly from Council after it was adjourned, heading straight for my room, when I heard my name being called. I turned to find Prince Legolas, a shocked look upon his face. "_May I help you, Prince Legolas?_" I asked, my voice unfortunately distraught.

"_Are you alright?_" he asked, his brow creasing in concern. I nodded, not sure if he was truly curious as to what was upsetting me. "_Tell me the truth._" he sighed, pulling me gently down the hall with him.

I sighed, secretly happy that he could tell I was lying, "_I worry for the Hobbits, Gandalf and Aragorn._" I answered, leaving him out of the listing, curious as to what his reaction would be. I felt him tense, which made me want to smile a bit, but my genuine sadness towards this quest overruled my happiness to the fact that he wanted me to worry about him.

"_You care greatly for them? As long as they are in you heart, I am sure they will be safe._" he stated.

Until we reached my room, we walking in silence, "_Take care of them, please._" I begged, turning to him. I pleaded to him with my eyes, hoping he would understand. He only nodded to me, his blue eyes seeming lost in my grey's.

"_Alleluia!_" I looked away from him, looking over his shoulder to see Aragorn approaching us. "_Legolas, it is my understanding that you answered Lady Alleluia's challenge._" he smiled, knowingly, clapping Legolas on the shoulder. "_Both challenges, in fact._"

"_Yes, but only won one._" he sighed solemnly. "_Which reminds me, were you the one to split the second arrow?_"

I smirked at this, "_You only get one chance, per day, to split the arrow. There is a new arrow today, if you'd like to try again._" I teased.

"_I'm sorry to tear you away from your future wife, Legolas, but I must speak with Lady Alleluia._" Aragorn asked, smiling apologetically at him.

He nodded and turned to me quickly, "_Will you please meet me in the gardens tonight, after dinner?_" he asked, lifting my hand to his lips and kissing it.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, but smile anyway at his gesture, "_Until then._" I said, walking off with Aragorn.

"_So, you've finally met your betrothed. Is he what you were expecting?_" he asked, breaking the silence that had stretched on until we were out of earshot of Legolas.

My eyes were trained on the ground as I contemplated my answer, "_I wasn't expecting anything…But, what I was hoping for was a kind Elf, one who would allow me to pursue my passions. An Elf that respected me and my opinions and my skill._" I sighed, and looked up. "_I've only know Prince Legolas for two days, so I do not know if he is anything that I have hoped for._"

"_Well, you have three more weeks to find out. After that, we set off for Mordor._" he stated.

The reminder of the quest saddened my heart once more, "_I wish Frodo had never said he would go…_" I whispered. "_I wish none of them said they would go…_"

"_The Ring must be taken to Mordor, Alleluia. None other would take it._" Aragorn said, as if pleading for me to understand, "_And those within the fellowship and Council would not have allowed you to do it- which I'm sure you would have jumped on the chance to spare the shoulders of others of this burden._"

"_You're right, Aragorn, I would have, for I am wise enough to know that none deserve this fate._" I snapped as we turned the corner, and there before me were all four Hobbits, standing there, as if waiting for us.

"They wished to speak with you, but were afraid to interrupt you and Legolas. I will take my leave now, to find Arwen." he whispered to me, and then left me with the four Hobbits.

The four bustled up to me, smiling wearily. They obviously knew I would be upset with them. "For the past week I have considered you four my dear friends, and now you are off to either lose your lives…" their unsure smiles fell instantly. "Or, become the hero's of all Middle-Earth." I smiled reassuringly to them, which brought joy to their faces.

We five began to walk down the halls, in no particular direction, continuing to talk. They told me about the Shire, and I spoke of Lothlorien to them.

Dinner came, and everyone sat and ate merrily. The dwarves still remained hesitant to speak to others, but the Elves of Mirkwood were more sociable, and the Hobbits sat beside me, laughing and telling me jokes. Legolas was across the table from me.

I could feel his eyes, but did not acknowledge them. I willed myself not to look at him, I would save that for after dinner, in the gardens. Truthfully, I was afraid of what he wanted from me. If he wanted to tell me he had changed his mind about the betrothal, or if once we were wed, I was to never attend another Council, and never to pursue my ambitions.

After more conversation, dinner was considered over as everyone began to retire for the night. While Legolas was momentarily distracted, I headed back to my room. Taking off the leather string I had on my head, I grabbed a brush to comb through my hair. I changed into a white dress and continued to be barefoot. "I need to stop wearing dresses, they feel too regal…at least for me." I sighed, flattening the soft fabric against my skin.

The curiosity of whether I'd be able to see Legolas from my balcony pulled me to the double doors leading outside. As soon as I stepped out, the cool air kissed my skin, sending shivers down my spine. I looked down into the gardens, and sure enough, I saw him standing there, waiting for me. I could also see Aragorn approaching him.

From this distance, I wouldn't hear the conversation, but I knew I wanted to. Staying where I was instead of eavesdropping was the wiser choice, but tonight I was allowing my curiosity to lead me where it so chose. So, I quickly changed out of the dress and into some breeches, a soft but firm dark tan fabric, and slid on a white loose cotton shirt.

Without giving much thought to my actions, I ran out to my balcony and jumped over the railing. Stretching my arms out, I caught a branch to a tree that was just outside. I made my way towards the two, using the stealth that I had perfected over the years that I spent with Haldir, causing havoc and mischief.

When I reached the two, it seemed like they were still simply exchanging pleasantries, which meant I hadn't missed anything. "_-berries should be ripe soon…_" Legolas had just finished saying. It was quiet for a moment before he whispered, "_Aragorn…you have been friends with Lady Alleluia for a long time?_" he asked. My ears perked and I continued to listen. Since Aragorn hadn't said anything before he continued, I assumed he had either nodded or shrugged. "_What happened to her parents?_" I bit my lip, and furrowed my brow. He should ask me himself if he wishes to know for that is my business to disclose to others.

"_Legolas…I do know, but if she wanted you to know, she would tell you herself._" Aragorn replied, sighing. This made me smile, I could always trust him.

"_Oh! No- I didn't want you to tell me- I just wanted to know if you knew…I wish for her to tell me when she's ready._" Legolas replied, shocked.

Another pause, and then Aragorn began speaking again, "_I should go, I'm sure Alleluia will be on her way to meet you here._" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"_How did you-?_"

"_Why else would you be out here? Unless you were here to take a peek of Alleluia while she was changing?_" there was pure amusement then.

"_What?!_" Legolas gasped.

"_Her balcony is right there…Goodnight, Legolas._" Aragorn laughed, walking off. I made my way to meet Aragorn, and pretend I hadn't been listening to their conversation.

"_Hello._" I smiled, "_It's a nice night, isn't it._"

"_It is…I know you were eavesdropping, don't pretend with me, Alleluia._" Aragorn laughed, walking off, "_Goodnight."_

_I shook my head and continued on my way._


	11. Expectations

**Expectations**

**Legolas-**

Footsteps were approaching, but I could hardly hear them. When I turned to face the person, I found Alleluia, clad in a white shirt and tan breeches, her feet bare. I was mesmerized by her black hair falling over her shoulders, and her grey eyes penetrating my own blue irises.

"_Alleluia…_" I whispered, not expecting the tone of my voice to be so apprehensive. Every fiber of my body wanted me to take her in my arms, never to let go in fear that she would disappear. But every fiber also shook with the fear that if I were to even touch her in the slightest she would break. That's when I saw the scar running across her chest, revealed slightly from her shirt. It broke my heart to even think that she had ever been hurt.

I was confused as to why I would feel this way, after only knowing her for three days. She was my betrothed, I supposed it was how I was supposed to feel…but I hadn't ever met her before arriving in Rivendell, and I still have yet to really know her. "_Prince Legolas? You wanted to meet me here?_" she prompted, standing in front of me, her gaze causing me to forget what I wanted to speak with her for a moment.

"_Lady Alleluia- I wanted to know…to know if you…_" she blinked. To me, it seemed slow, and deliberate.

"_Prince Legolas?_" she asked, snapping me out of my daze.

I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to keep an even head, "_I wanted to know if you were still in agreement to this betrothal._" I finally said, somewhat rushing, my eyes still closed. When I opened them again, her expression was calculating.

"_Why do you call me 'Lady' Alleluia?_" she asked, after a long silence.

I cocked an eyebrow at her, "_That is your title. I thought you would prefer if I respected you…so…yeah._" I felt dumb as that was the best way I could end my sentence.

She sighed, and I felt that I had said something wrong, "_It is not my title I wish for you to respect. If you are my betrothed, you need not call me by my title. I am 'Alleluia' to my friends, family, and my betrothed._" she said gently. "_You managed it just now, when I approached._"

"_Alleluia…_" I let it slide off my tongue. I much preferred calling her just Alleluia…it felt more intimate. "_Are you happy with me as your betrothed?_" I asked, looking up at the moon, hiding behind the clouds. She said nothing, so I looked back at her. Again, her expression was calculating. "_Alleluia?_"

"_Did King Thanduil receive the message Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn sent back of my response to the betrothal?_" I nodded, "_Did he tell you what it said?_" I nodded again, "_What did it say? Do you remember?_"

"_It said that you have accepted the betrothal under certain conditions…my father wouldn't tell me what they were- he said you'd have to tell me if I wanted to know._" I replied. She sighed and took a seat on the nearby bench, patting the cushion beside her for me to join. "_What were those conditions, Alleluia?_" I asked, pleading slightly in my whisper.

"_If you can not love me, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, I will not marry you._" she said, staring hard at the ground.

"_And what if you, Lady Alleluia of Lothlorien, can not love me?_" I asked, mimicking her formality.

She looked up at me, her eyes alight with amusement, betraying her serious expression, "_I will not marry you._" We continued to sit in silence, just enjoying each others company in the moon light as it peeked out every once and a while from behind the clouds. "_Part of me wants to forget you…knowing that you'll be off to Mordor soon…save myself what heartache may come._" she whispered.

"_What does the other part want?_" I asked, looking over at her.

"_It wants to know what kind of husband you will be…._" her whisper was so quiet I almost didn't hear what she said, but the night was so still, it was almost impossible not to hear her, my focus so concentrated on her.

"_I will be kind, and loving._" I replied, without thinking, my voice in a low whisper.

"_Will you let me continue my passions…allow me to continue to study?_" she asked, looking up at me, her eyes awaiting fearfully for my answer. I took her face gently in my hands, and laid a soft kiss on her forehead.

For what seemed like forever, I did not pull back, afraid that when I did that she would be gone. I finally did though, and she was still there, our eyes locked. It was strange- her grey irises seeming to swirl with excitement. It wasn't until I could feel the skin under my fingertips heat that I noticed I was still holding her face in my hands.

Alleluia seemed to know instantly that I was going to pull away, in fear that she may not like me holding her as such, "_Don't…_" she whispered, placing her hands over mine. She pressed her forehead to mine. We sat there like that for a long while.

The first rays of the sun began to shine over the horizon. Alleluia sighed contemptuously, "_The sunrise is beautiful…but it comes to early…_" she whispered, as we pulled away from each other.

"_May we meet again soon?_" I asked, taking her hand. She smiled up at me and nodded. I kissed her palm and let it go, as she disappeared through a bush, which confused me until I saw her climbing a tree and into her balcony.

**Alleluia-**

My warm, soft bed was comfortable against my skin as I recounted what had just happened tonight. The kiss that Legolas laid on my forehead assured me that he would not deny my freedom. He would be what I had hoped for.

The thought of being pleased at this factor made my body tense suddenly. I sat up straight in my bed and stared towards the opposite wall, shrouded by the darkness that had yet to be lifted by the fast approaching sun. My thoughts went racing with anger, fear, and sadness. All these emotions boiling down to loss and realization.

There was the slightest chance that Legolas would not make it back from Mordor, and this hurt me immensely. My realization of it all was that Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn had cared for me enough to search for the perfect suitor for me…and now I have the chance of losing him.

Wrapping my arms around my body, I shook with irritation at the knowledge that it took _so_ long to have finally met him. I could have gone to visit Mirkwood…met him. But, my fear kept me from it. I was afraid that if I had left Lothlorien, the Orcs would steal me away again…or I would not be accepted in Mirkwood, and shunned from Lothlorien. My fear of being an out-cast kept me from facing my suitor and telling him what I wanted in a husband, and what I would get. My conditions could have been made clear long ago, but I stayed in Lothlorien, training my mind and body, but not my courage….

~End of the Month~

"_Legolas…_" I bit my lip, contemplating how the last few weeks had effected me. My head hurt with all the thinking I had been doing. We spent every night together in the gardens, asking each other questions, testing mannerisms and personalities.

It was safe for me to say that I enjoyed everything about Legolas. He was gentle, but so very strong, as many elves are. But, Legolas seemed different. Different from Haldir; who was cocky, and enjoyed teasing me. Different from Lord Celeborn; who was regal, calm, and silent. Different from Lord Elrond; who, also regal, is a contradiction to himself, kind but stern, open but private.

Speaking of Haldir, I wonder how much he had changed in our time apart…He seemed the same in his letters, just more grown up, mature. Did I sound any different in my letters? So many new questions now that I'm preparing to return to Lothlorien.

"_Alleluia!_" I turned to find Arwen rushing up to me. "_They are preparing to leave, are you not coming to see them off? Aragorn and the Hobbits will be most upset if you do not come to say goodbye._" she said quickly tugging on my arm with an urgent look on her face. Her expression changed suddenly, to that of knowing mischief, "_As will Prince Legolas." she smirked. I rolled my eyes, but allowed her to drag me to the front gates of Rivendell, laughing at how odd we must look._


End file.
